


Becoming

by Karasuno Volleygays (ToBeOrNotToBeAGryffindor)



Series: Valentine's Kisses 2018 [11]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Non-Linear Narrative, frenemies to lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 17:40:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16560317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToBeOrNotToBeAGryffindor/pseuds/Karasuno%20Volleygays
Summary: Time and circumstance changed their relationship, and Wakatoshi loved every step along the way.





	Becoming

It was a perfect evening, almost halcyon in its splendid execution. The flowers on the table were in peak bloom, the food spread out in front of them well prepared, the lilting music in the background hypnotic.

They had worked hard for this.

Wakatoshi had never thought Oikawa Tooru would see him as anything more than a roadblock to success. He had busted his ass to be the best ever since they were both fourteen and so had Tooru, but only one of them had a chip on their shoulder about it. No matter how hard he tried to get Tooru to draw out those extra wells of talent he knew lurked beneath the surface, all it had done was push them farther apart.

Then adulthood had happened, and jobs came soon after volleyball had begun to leave them behind. Tooru had received a job offer from an advertising firm, and Wakatoshi began to learn the ropes of his family’s business enterprise in the building right next door.

There were a slew of accidental meetings in the street, whether it had been in search of lunch or a taxi. Their words were curt at first, with Tooru leaving some biting remark before whisking away so Wakatoshi couldn’t get a word in edgewise. That was fair, Wakatoshi reasoned. He did acknowledge that he had not exactly handled his rivalry with Tooru in a particularly mature way when they were younger.

Things were different now, though. They were grown up with grown up problems and grown up jobs waiting to launch into the next realm of grown up life that lay along the horizon.

Perhaps that was why slowly but surely, Tooru lingered a little bit longer when they happened to meet, and then they started ‘bumping into each other’ more often than random chance could have possibly allowed. Wakatoshi wouldn’t rule out that he had doctored some of those encounters, but Tooru didn’t shun them and Wakatoshi could accept that.

It was subtle, the twist in it, when Tooru started speaking to him first. “Ramen again today, Ushiwaka-chan?” he had asked, still clinging onto the infantile nickname from their youths.

“I was thinking Thai today, actually,” Wakatoshi had answered.

He didn’t expect Tooru to grin.

“I was just headed there myself.” He hooked his arm in Wakatoshi’s and gave a gentle tug in the general direction of the restaurant. “Mind some company?”

Wakatoshi’s lips twitched into a smile. “Not at all.”

Lunch was still on the stilted side, with them not having exchanged so many words for as long as they’d known each other, but Wakatoshi hung onto every one of them because for the first time, they were freely given.

They parted ways at the doors of Tooru’s building, and Wakatoshi found his step a little lighter as he headed back to his own.

It wasn’t the last lunch they shared, and the practice increased in frequency until they fell into a pattern of sharing mealtimes every other day. Tooru always picked the restaurant because Wakatoshi never cared what they ate; he was far more interested in the engaging way Tooru brought his world to life with his words.

After a long stretch of regular lunches, it was a Wednesday when Wakatoshi stopped far from either of their workplaces and turned to Tooru. “Have dinner with me.”

Tooru quirked a brow. “You could at least say please. And here I thought Ushiwaka-chan had grown some manners.”

Wakatoshi would have chuckled if he didn’t want to kick himself. It had taken a long time for him to curb his demanding tongue, especially with Tooru. He took a deep breath and amended, “Oikawa, would you like to join me for dinner on Saturday?”

Leaning over to bump his shoulder against Wakatoshi’s, Tooru chortled and said, “I would.”

They bartered a time, and before he knew it, Wakatoshi found himself on the day of wearing his nicest suit in a cab with a lone red rose in his hands, his fingers navigating around the thorns. For a moment, he had considered picking a flower with a less abrasive stem, but he reminded himself that anything worthwhile would always come with a little kickback.

Kind of like Tooru.

At Tooru’s door, Wakatoshi rang the bell and hid the rose behind his back until it was finally answered. Tooru opened the door, and Wakatoshi sucked in a heavy breath as he took in the sight of Tooru’s well-tailored chocolate brown suit and the fascinating pops of color he managed to work into a clashing but interesting ensemble.

“You look nice,” Wakatoshi finally said, and he produced the rose. “This is for you.”

Tooru’s eyes brightened, and he inhaled the flower’s fragrance heavily before melting into a dreamy smile. “I love roses. Thank you.” He slipped inside to put it in water, and soon they were underway.

The restaurant was one Wakatoshi had had to throw his family name around to get into on short notice, but from every account from everyone he’d ever heard talk about it, it was worth it. And when he saw Tooru’s eyes greedily take in the sights of beauty and a little bit of pompous luxury, Wakatoshi couldn’t help but agree.

The actual dinner was superb, the courses stretched in perfect intervals, and by the time they finished, they were both full but not to the point of regret. They walked a little slowly to the curb to wait for a taxi, but just outside of the restaurant’s gates, Tooru stopped him. “Wait.”

A knot of apprehension clenched in Wakatoshi’s gut, but it exploded into something far more pleasant when Tooru tip-toed up and pressed their mouths together. When the kiss broke off, Wakatoshi blinked in utter shock while Tooru stood, eyes closed and a beatific smile on his face.

“I’ve wanted to do that for a while,” Tooru admitted. “I was hoping you’d do it first, but of course you make _me_ do all the work.”

They shared a chuckle at what Wakatoshi finally knew Tooru well enough to classify as a joke, and arm in arm, Wakatoshi hailed the taxi that signified the end of a perfect night well spent.

It had been their first kiss, but it was far from the last. Soon, every meal excused itself with a peck on the cheek or on the lips, or even with a heated exchange of breath and touch.

Wakatoshi loved all of it, and for once, he could say for certainty that Tooru did, as well.


End file.
